20th Century Fox Television
20th Century Fox Television is the television production division of 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. 20th Television is the syndication arm of 20th Century Fox Television. 20th Century Fox Television was founded in 1949 as other studios were branching out into television production as well. TCFTV folded the operations of TV production companies they've acquired: Metromedia Film Corporation in 1986, New World Entertainment in 1997, and MTM Enterprises in 1998, and is the current distributor for most of the shows originally produced by these companies. Since 1986, 20th Century Fox Television has served as the Fox TV network's unofficial production arm, producing the bulk of TV series airing on the TV network. In 1989, 20th Century Fox Television's functions were taken over by Twentieth Television Corporation, a separate entity from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. Both companies were subsidiaries of News Corporation unit Fox Inc.; the move was made to separate the television productions from the movie studio in order to increase the latter's output. Following a 1994 restructuring of Fox's television production companies, 20th Television was refocused on syndication and "non-traditional programs," while network television programming once more came under the 20th Century Fox Television banner and returned to being a division of the movie studio. In 1998, MTM folded into 20th Century Fox Television, but MTM was in-name only. In 2012, 20th Century Fox Television was reorganized as a separate unit of News Corporation; 20th Century Fox Television chairs Dana Walden and Gary Newman now report to Chase Carey, C.E.O. of 21st Century Fox. As is the case with most of its sibling studios, copyright notices of programming produced by either the television or syndication divisions bears the copyright of the overall film studio, i.e. "© (respective year) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". List of animated TV shows made and distributed by 20th Century Fox Television *Journey to The Center of The Earth (1967; in conjunction with Filmation) *Fantastic Voyage (1968; in conjunction with Filmation) *Doctor Dolittle (1970-1971; in conjunction with DFE Films) *Return to The Planet of The Apes (1975-1976; in conjunction with DFE Films) *Star Wars: Ewoks (1985-1986; in conjunction with Nelvana and Lucasfilm) *Star Wars: Droids (1985-1986; in conjunction with Nelvana and Lucasfilm) *Garfield and Friends (1988-1994; in conjunction Film Roman and Paws, Inc.) *The Simpsons (1989-; in conjunction with Gracie Films) *Peter Pan and The Pirates (1990-1991; in conjunction with Fox Kids) *Little Shop (1991; in conjunction with Fox Kids) *Capitol Critters (1992; in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera and Steven Bochco Productions) *Life with Louie (1994-1998; in conjunction with Fox Kids, Hyperion Pictures and The Anderson/Hassan Company) *King of The Hill (1997-2009; in conjunction with 3 Arts Entertainment, Deedle-Dee Productions and Judgemental Films) *Family Guy (1999-; in conjunction with Fuzzy Door Productions) *Futurama (1999-2013; in conjunction with The Curiosity Company) *American Dad (2005-; in conjunction with Underdog Productions and Fuzzy Door Productions) *Comedy World (2007-2010; in conjunction with GoAnimate Studios and C.E. Animation Studios) *Sit Down, Shut Up (2009; in conjunction with Sony Pictures Television, Tantamount Studios and ITV Studios) *The Cleveland Show (2009-2013; in conjunction with Fuzzy Door Productions) *Neighbors from Hell (2010; in conjunction with MoonBoy Animation and Bento Box Entertainment) *Bob's Burgers (2011-; in conjunction with Bento Box Entertainment) *Allen Gregory (2011; in conjunction with Bento Box Entertainment and Chernin Entertainment) *Napoleon Dynamite (2012; in conjunction with Hess Films and Scully Productions) *Out There (2013; in conjunction with Quincy Productions) *Bordertown (2014; in conjunction with Fuzzy Door Productions) List of animated TV specials made and distributed by 20th Century Fox Television *Lost in Space (1973; in conjunction with Hanna-Barbera) *Olive the Other Reindeer (1999; in conjunction with The Curiosity Company) *The Simpsons 20th Anniversary Special - in 3D! On Ice! (2010; in conjunction with Gracie Films) Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki